kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: AWAY FROM TROY
Operation: AWAY FROM TROY is the first fanfic in the Operation: O.D.Y.S.S.E.Y. Major Fanfic Series. Notes Numbuh Two Episode Villains: Big Brother as REALLY Big Brother, PTOOEY KND Technology used: H.O.R.S.E. (mentioned), S.H.I.P., S.T.A.K.E. Villains Technology used: None This Fanfic features Big Brother as a Cyclops and PTOOEY (with the Principal as Poseidon) in the role of Poseidon and his minions. Synopsis No Mercy Numbuh Two, dressed as Odysseus, is setting sail for home. He and his fellow operatives have just won the Adults War (parody of the Trojan War, and a take on the Codename: Kids Next Door war with adults concept). Apparently, Numbuh Two devised the Kids Next Door H.O.R.S.E. (Huge Ornament Releases Several Enemies) and used it against the adults. Even Father was killed in the resulting onslaught. When the crew embark, we cut to the KND Cloud Base (a combination of Mt. Olympus and KND Moonbase), where Numbuh One is Zeus and Numbuh Four is his loyal blacksmith Hephaestus. Numbuh One/Zeus swears revenge on Numbuh Two for not thanking the gods for their victory over the Adults. REALLY Big Brother is Watching You While sailing, the KND go right past the Isle of the Rainbow Monks (obviously a play on Rainbow Monkeys and the Lotus-Eaters of the Odyssey). They instead head to Giant Isle, which indeed lives up to its name: everything is about twenty times larger than the KND. They enter a cave, which they find out all too late belongs to Big Brother, except he is REALLY Big Brother now. REALLY Big Brother eats the 44 twins and Numbuh 23. Numbuh 2, thinking quickly, offers him root beer to drink (kids don't drink wine!), which REALLY Big Brother takes. When asked for his name, Numbuh 2 cleverly says he is "No-Guy" because "No guy can outwit me!". REALLY Big Brother says he will take great pleasure in getting to devour him . . . . tomorrow. No-Guy? No Eye! During the night, the operatives, with guidance from Numbuh Two, fashion the Kids Next Door S.T.A.K.E. (Super-sized Twig Aggravates Korneas Effectively), which they, all together, drive into REALLY Big Brother's single eye. The monster screams, and throws the boulder blocking the entrance to his cave, and runs around screaming. Other large humanoids (one of them is the REALLY Big Badolescent) ask him why he's hurt and who did it, so "they can smash victim". REALLY Big Brother, obviously, says "No-Guy" hurt him, and the REALLY Big Bullies just question that if no guy hurt him why is he asking them for help. Revenge is Just Around the Corner Numbuh Two, by this time, is already onboard the KND S.H.I.P. ('S'ails 'H'ome 'I'mmense and 'P'owerful-looking) with his crew, waving good-bye to Giant Isle. While giving one of his lame jokes, he reveals to REALLY Big Brother who hurt him. (NUMBUH TWO: Hey, No-Eye! No-Guy didn't blind you, Two did!) REALLY Big Brother, in anguish, roars out to his family members under the sea to seek revenge for him. Underneath the waves, while playing Sea Poker, Poseidon's Terrible Organic Organization of Eradicating Youngsters, PTOOEY for short (where the Principal plays the role of Poseidon and is leader of the squad) hear him and decide to take out revenge on Numbuh Two. TO BE CONTINUED . . . .